


House of Gold (and Red)

by Thatgirlwholickswindows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Harry Potter Next Generation, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlwholickswindows/pseuds/Thatgirlwholickswindows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Based on the tumblr prompt: neither of us have kissed anyone before and what the hell may as well just get it out of the way. except hahah ha ha h a now i can’t stop thinking of ur lips why did i think this was a good idea ha ha ahah </em>
</p>
<p>"You have to promise me you won’t fall in love with me,” he whispered dramatically. Her expression of exasperation and distaste made him guffaw loudly and she hit him across the head.</p>
<p>“Please take this slightly seriously,” she said, though her mouth twitched in amusement.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” James replied. “Sirius is-,”</p>
<p>“Your middle name,” Lillian cut him off. “That joke was barely funny when we were eleven,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Gold (and Red)

James Sirius Potter could count the amount of times he’d been speechless on one hand.

In primary school, when his teachers weren’t complaining about his ability to accidentally set things on fire or to somehow steal and distribute test answers that had been kept in a locked drawer in the staff room, they had complained about his inability to shut up.

But now, fifteen years old and having graduated to greater and far more magical mischief, he was only able to make confused, garbled noises at his best friend sitting across from him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Lillian Finnigan added quickly. She pushed her dark hair behind her ears and cringed slightly. “I mean, I’m not professing my love for you or anything, Potter, I just thought because neither of us had ever done it that we could, I don’t know, help each other out for when we actually want to-,”

Underneath feelings of intense shock, James was amused. She only ever called him Potter when she was particularly flustered.

“-maybe it was a stupid idea, we’re not interested in each other like that, obviously. I mean, you might not be interested in girls at all, I mean we’ve never talked about it so-,”

That snapped him out of it.

“I am interested in girls,” James said, his voice an octave higher than usual. Lillian fell silent and he cleared his throat.

“I- Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know, it’s stupid,” she turned over the quaffle in her hands. “It’s just, I’m going to be the only girl in the dorm who’s not kissed anyone when we go back,”

“So you want to kiss me?” James chuckled. Lillian glared and threw the quaffle at him hard. He caught it easily with a smirk and added "I thought you didn't care what people think."

“It was just an idea,” she replied. “You haven’t kissed anyone either; it’s like two bludgers with one bat! I mean we might as well get it over with so when we actually want to kiss someone we have a vague idea of what we’re doing,”

James, suddenly, had a realisation. “This is about Matthews isn’t it?”

Lillian scoffed but her cheeks flamed. “No, why would it be about him?”

“Well, you’re both going to be Quidditch captains this year, so you might finally get a bit cosy with the pretty boy wanker,” James snorted. “Well, Lils, I can tell you, I’m not about to be used,”

She rolled her eyes at his fake hurt expression. “You’re the wanker,” she retorted. “Just forget I said anything,”

James chucked her back the quaffle and his smile grew at Lillian’s increasingly uncomfortable expression. Her long hair, still pushed behind her ears, fell past her chest and green eyes stared at him through long lashes, silently reproaching him to just drop it. Suddenly he imagined Lillian looking through those same lashes at stupid Augustus Matthews wearing the ridiculous soppy expression all the girls seemed to have around the Slytherin captain. 

An unfamiliar emotion flared in his stomach. 

He leaned back and sighed, the words playing on his lips, and wondered if he dared say them. 

“I’ll do it,” Inexplicably, his palms began to sweat.

Lillian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

“I’ll kiss you,” James grinned though his heart stuttered in his chest at the idea. “If you want,”

“You sure?” she said sceptically. “I mean you literally just told me you weren’t going to, like five seconds ago,”

“I’m sure,” he sniggered. “I mean, as you so lovingly pointed out, I haven’t kissed anyone either and well, it wouldn’t be very Gryffindor of us not to try,”

Lillian laughed. “Only you would think like that,”

“Well I am one of a kind,” James winked, piling on the bravado in attempt to slow his heartbeat. What if he was an awful kisser? And they could never speak to each other again? For one thing, Gryffindor’s hopes for the cup would fall apart, which didn't really bear thinking about. “Just one thing though,”

“What is it?” she demanded, now kneeling on her haunches in front of him.

“You have to promise me you won’t fall in love with me,” he whispered dramatically. Her expression of exasperation and distaste made him guffaw loudly and she hit him across the head.

“Please take this slightly seriously,” she said, though her mouth twitched in amusement.

“Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” James replied. “Sirius is-,”

“Your middle name,” Lillian cut him off. “That joke was barely funny when we were eleven,”

There was a brief silence as they stared at each other, their faces a mere foot apart.

“So…,” James muttered, “do you just want to go for it or-?”

Lillian took a deep breath. “Let’s count to three,”

“Oh very romantic,” She glared at him.

“One…,” she started.

“Two,” he joined in. “Three,”

There was a beat of silence before James reached a hand to the side of Lillian’s face, pulling her lips to his. She stumbled slightly before clutching onto his arms to steady herself, their eyes fluttering close.

It was an odd sensation at first. Their lips were chapped from having played Quidditch earlier and their noses bumped as they held their puckered lips together motionless. Before he could think, Lillian moved fractionally, tilting her head to the right, and James would have laughed if his lips hadn’t been otherwise occupied; it was just like her to try and one up him during a kiss. Their lips glided over each other awkwardly at first until her bottom lip was suddenly between his and it became…better. Well actually really good. They shifted together, James now cupping her face with both hands and Lillian’s had crept up to his shoulders. Her hot breath fanned across his face fast and James was about to pull away until he felt a tentative swipe of her tongue across his bottom lip.

James didn’t think he’d ever felt this exhilarated. His hand crept into her hair as he opened his mouth fully and their tongues met. He really had no idea what he was doing now so he just copied Lillian even though he was sure that she didn’t either. Their tongues traced over each other as her hands traced over the back of his neck; she was almost sat in his lap they were so close. James felt her smile as their teeth clacked together but it was soon swallowed up by the kiss. He pulled her even closer, urged on by the slow burning fire in his stomach, and tangled one hand in her hair whilst the other drifted down to grip her waist.

James wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing now, it could have been minutes, days or possibly years. His heart was beating so fast it seemed like it would leave an imprint on his skin. He never wanted this to end.

But of course it did. A loud creak from the landing meant that someone was approaching the door and Lillian pulled away quickly; their faces as close as could be without touching. James didn’t think he’d ever seen her eyes this close before. They were flecked with brown and gold, not the pure brilliant green of his father or brother and they were wide with shock; whether it was pleasant, James wasn’t sure.

“James? Lillian?” his mum called from outside. He reluctantly turned to face the door as Lillian scrambled to her feet and sat in his desk chair.

“Yeah?” he replied, clearing his suddenly dry throat.

The door swung open to reveal Ginny Potter levitating a basket of laundry. “What have I told you about keeping this door open?” she scolded.

“We’re not doing anything,” James said quickly, rising from the floor not looking in Lillian’s direction. He wondered if his mum knew he was lying.

“I’m not worried about what you’re doing,” she shook her head. “I’m more worried about what you’re planning. After your father’s birthday, you should be lucky that I let you, Lillian or Freddie in a room together ever again,”

James grinned when he heard Lillian snort behind him. “But Dad loved his fireworks,”

His mum just raised her eyebrows and hummed in disagreement while levitating some clothes into a pile on his bed.

“Please put these away neatly, James,” Ginny changed the subject swiftly. “Also Lillian, Seamus just flooed me, he wants you to come home for dinner as soon as you can,”

“Yeah, sure thing, Ginny,” James turned to Lillian for the first time since his mum had walked in. She was twirling the ends of her hair like she always did when she was nervous but otherwise didn’t look too suspicious.

His mum was lingering; her eyes searched his room like a mischief-detecting charm.

“Bye Mum,” James waved and Ginny’s eyes snapped back to his face.

“Fine,” she chuckled. “Say goodbye quickly James, and then please put those clothes away and tidy your room,”

“Uh huh,” he shooed her out the door.

“And no underage magic,” She called as she headed down the stairs. “The Head of the Auror Department is in the kitchen and we happen to be very good friends,”

James rolled his eyes when he heard his dad laugh and turned on his heel to face Lillian. “She’s such a weirdo sometimes,”

She chuckled but refused to meet his eye. James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Um thanks for…you know,” she finally spoke. “I mean, really James,”

_It was absolutely my pleasure_. “No problem,” his throat felt dry as he looked over her again. Her cheeks were still red and her lips slightly swollen. _In fact, let me show you how little of a problem that was_ , he thought.

James cleared his throat again. Loudly.

She was still twirling the ends of her hair but at least she was looking at him now. Maybe they could come out of this relatively unscathed after all.

“I should be going,” Lillian said. “Dad will be pissed if I’m late again,”

“Cool, I'll see you on Tuesday then,”

“Yeah,”

James went in for a hug as Lillian held out her hand for a fist bump, before they tried to switch resulting in a sort of back pat that made them awkwardly titter. Then she hurried onto the landing and down the stairs without giving him an opportunity to go down with her.

James fell back onto his bed crumpling his freshly washed clothes and stared at his ceiling, a dull ache in his stomach.

Did he say relatively unscathed? He meant totally, totally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt and I'd been thinking about these characters for a while in my head so I hope you enjoy it! Not sure how many chapters it'll be. Leave kudos or a comment if you want.


End file.
